


Embarrassing Moments

by Drearn



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Multi, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, female nudity, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearn/pseuds/Drearn
Summary: Living and working daily with the attractive young men at Maid's Sheep, she thought she was completely used to that kind of environment. But how will she keep it together when destiny insists on embarrassing her in front of them?





	Embarrassing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not set in any specific route, although it uses elements from all of them. Since it's canon that several different universes aside from the five known ones do exist, you can consider this one just one more of them?

Maid’s Sheep. A café and restaurant where the beautiful maids and charming butlers are as much of a treat as the food itself — maybe even more, depending on who you ask. A pleasant, cozy place.

At any hour, most clients will be young, many of them high schoolers, or even college students. Due to the amount of waiters of each gender — four men and three women — most clients are female, although the male ones are not few. The beauty and charm of the three ladies managed to get them a significant amount of fans.

Life was peaceful enough in that restaurant. Most clients were well-manered and respectful. The ones who were not would hardly ever come back after a terrifying glare from the manager, who didn’t even need security guards. And even among the employees, there was a sense of partnership that made even the busiest days worth the exhaustion.

“Very well, very well.” It was the voice of Waka, the manager. Today had been just an average day, with no big events. The amount of clients was satisfying for the business, nothing above or below the average. “Good work today. The ones in charge of cleaning today, remember to fulfill the schedule.”

The manager’s cold and severe glare was directed to one specific girl, who did not falter.

“Yes, sir. Ikki and I are the ones in charge today.” She said, bowing respectfully. The other lad, Ikki, did the same, showing his usual carefree smile afterwards.

“Mister Manager, sir, why do you direct such a cold glare to such a beautiful, delicate flower?” He asked, putting one hand over her shoulder in a protective gesture. “When did this beautiful princess miss her assigned chores?”

“It’s okay, Ikki, I’m sure Mr. Waka has no ill intentions.” She answered, smiling with no worry. She was perfectly used to Waka’s sternness and Ikki’s womanizing.

Ikki was, with no doubts, the most popular among the butlers in Maid’s Sheep. Wherever he went, female faces turned towards him, both inside and outside the café. He was tall and slender, with white-blueish hair falling over his face in an absolutely enchanting way, and his eyes. The indescribable depth of those blue eyes, to which no girl was able to resist. And when he praised a girl... it was just pure poetry. Any girl would give everything to be in that maid’s shoes when she was so gallantly protected by him.

Said maid, by the way, would be lying if she said he wasn’t her type. Actually, in a way or another, all boys in that restaurant were her type — except, maybe, the manager. She remembered her first days as a waitress in there, when she could barely contain her nervousness of being surrounded by four handsome greek gods. It was like a dream came true — a dream that slowly became another.

As time passed, she got to know her coworkers better. And as she got to know them better, the feeling of being in a paradise of handsome men was replaced, little by little, by the sensation of being in a family. Ikki was charming and seductive, but he was also very pleasant and fun to talk. Shin was standoffish and somewhat rude, but he was also kind and understanding when he wanted to be. Kent was even harder to talk with than Shin, and hard to read, but in the end he just didn’t quite know how to interact with people, and was a very caring person. And Toma was a very nice and outgoing lad, maybe the easiest to approach among the four.

They were... people. Friends. Just like her girl pals Sawa and Mine. After some time, she simply felt perfectly comfortable in that environment. In that same day, she was told by a female customer how lucky she was for working along those perfect dream boys... and she could just giggle in response. She knew what that customer was thinking, and she couldn’t help thinking of how long would she take to get used if she was in her place.

And thus the night came, just as always. She and Ikki alone in the café, washing the remaining dishes and cups, arranging the tables and chairs, cleaning... and so on.

After a not so long while, she was finally done with everything and was about to get ready to leave. Ikki was just taking the garbage out and would soon leave as well, so she went straight to the changing room.

Maid’s Sheep’s uniform was so cute, she thought as she took it off. It was the second best thing about working in that place. A beautiful kimono, and a super cute apron... she felt like a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko. And she wasn’t the only one — among all girls, she was probably the most popular among the male regulars. Sawa and Mine were beautiful, but neither of them had that simultaneously cute and sophisticated hairstyle, with a small, charming braided lock on one side, and an elegant, perfectly kept, rose-shaped bun on the other. And most of all, neither of them had that aura of innocence and serenity she had when she smiled, intensified by her beautiful green eyes — maybe not as dazzling as Ikki’s, but still beautiful and bright as two emeralds.

And as she carefully folded her uniform to store it, she remembered she had bought a new lingerie while coming to work. She enjoyed collecting cute lingerie sets, and since she found that shop — a shop that had cute sets of her size, which was rare — she was almost sure that would become a habit.

Right now, she was using a white, laced bra and similarly patterned panties. She liked that set — it was simple, but cute. But the new one was even cuter, she thought as she took of her bra and threw it in her purse. Now was the perfect time to find out whether that expensive set was as comfortable as cute.

Excited to try it, she took off her panties, threw it into her purse like whatever and, as she moved to search for the new one, her peripheral vision caught something she hadn’t noticed at first.

There was a small plastic bag left at the corner. Raising an eyebrow, she walked towards it and... there seemed to be some broken pieces of glass inside.

‘This must be the cup Mine broke...’ she thought, as she took it. ‘Who left this on the floo-’

Her thought was interrupted by two simultaneous things.

One of them was the remembrance of who was responsible for taking the garbage outside.

The other one, that happened exactly at the same time, was the sound of the changing room’s doorknob turning.

This instant was extremely brief. The next one... would be strangely longer.

 

The door was opened. Ikki was standing, with his hand on the doorknob, in front of her.

She was standing, holding a small trash bag, in front of him.

He was still wearing Maid’s Sheep’s elegant butler uniform.

She was naked.

“... well, well.”

She was _completely naked_.

“I... humbly apologize.”

She was _completely naked in front of a man_.

“I... was going to take that bag outside. It fell when I was taking the others.

As he talked, he tried to look her in the eyes. His immediate instinct was actually close the door immediately and run away from embarrassment, but... that wasn’t his style. He was _Ikki_ , ladies’ perfect man. No matter how surprised, how embarrassed he was... he needed to keep cool. Needed to look her in the eyes and smile. As soon as she gasped in surprise and tried to cover her body with her hands, he would close his eyes and calmly turn away, never losing his glamour.

Thus, he needed her reaction.

That’s why he hadn’t left yet.

At any moment, she would react.

At any moment.

 

... She didn’t react.

She looked at Ikki. Ikki looked at her.

 _She was naked_.

Ikki said something. She barely heard.

 _She was naked and shaking_.

Her face was in flames. Her body was completely stiff and shaking, and her hand lost her grip and dropped the small bag. Now she was in a funny pose, with an arm raised to the side not holding anything... and the other arm down.

Her mind registered one, and only one thing.

 _I am completely naked in front of Ikki_.

At this point, not even Ikki could hide the blush on his face. He had been staring at her for several seconds... and she hadn’t made any attempt of hiding her body from his sight.

“Is... everything alright...?”

“Oh” She finally managed to make a sound. “Um... Eh... Ah...”

She needed to do something... cover her body... scream... flee... but her body was completely frozen. Her voice could only form vague-sounding vowels, and her face, actually, her entire body felt on fire as her heart felt like trying to destroy her chest... _her completely bare chest_...

Her trembling legs couldn’t resist her weight anymore and she fell. Ikki immediately dashed to help her, she tried to get up before he got to her, but she was still trembling in embarrassment.

“Hey” He kneeled down and pulled her chin up to look her in the eyes. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

She couldn’t answer. She was completely paralyzed... from embarrassment. And upon realizing that, she became even more embarrassed... and less able to move.

Ikki looked down —  _he can see everything he can see everything_  — to her legs. _Oh my god he saw everything_

“... Ah...!!!!” What left her throat was just a muffled exclamation, but in her mind it was a scream of embarrassment — Ikki, a boy, an incredibly handsome boy, lifted her bridal style _while she was completely naked!_  She could feel the fabric of his clothes directly on her body... the heat of his body... touching her own... _her own naked body...!!!!_

Ikki, trying at all costs to look calm, carried her outside the changing room and sat her at the staff area. She was painfully aware of each step he walked, feeling her breast touching his body during all the way... and now... she was there.

Feeling, for the first time, the texture of that sofa against her back and butt. Sitting, naked, in front of Ikki... who now kneeled before her and held her leg between his hands.

“Uh... Ik... ki...”

“No wonder you can’t walk... your legs are tense like I’ve never seen.”

He was now massaging her feet.

Her face felt even hotter, if that was even possible, when she fully realized the kind of situation she was in. She had a very attractive young man, elegantly dressed as a butler, giving her a leg massage. This by itself was more than enough to make her incredibly embarrassed, but as her mind insisted on reminding her every second, _she was naked!_

“Don’t worry.” Ikki smiled, as he looked into her eyes. “I am very good with massages.”

“... Mhm...”

He wasn’t lying. His massage was, indeed, very effective... and she couldn’t hold her moaning of pleasure with that. It was a normal reaction to have with a massage, but each new moan made her even more ashamed of herself... a boy... was making her moan... naked...

And it wasn’t any boy.

It was _Ikki_.

She couldn’t take her eyes from him for several minutes onwards. He was, indeed, _very_  handsome... and charming... and attractive... and those eyes, those mesmerizing blue eyes, were looking directly at her.

She felt back to the first day in that café, but with all sensations and emotions up to eleven. Ikki had never seemed so... _seductive_... as he looked deep into her eyes and then... below...

... _below?_

It was a split second, but she noticed. One more time, he looked at her body. One more time, she felt his look... on her body...

... she looked at her breasts. She was perfectly aware of how big they were. And she knew boys liked her body... she always despised perverts who didn’t even try to hide their gaze, but Ikki...

He _was_  trying to hide it. She noticed his subsequent glances. They were several, but they were brief. First her breasts, then her tummy... her thighs... her... she couldn’t tell if her moan in that moment was mental or vocal.

At each glance, she felt something strange... it wasn’t anger. She wasn’t angry at Ikki for looking at her naked body. He was a man, after all... and he was trying his best not to stare. It was almost... cute...?

At this point, she could probably move a bit... she could try... to hide her breasts with her hands... she thought, as she didn’t move a muscle to even try to cover them.

Ikki was looking. She knew he was looking. She knew he would keep stealing glances at her naked body. But she didn’t try to cover herself. She didn’t _want_  to cover herself.

... a jolt of embarrassment ran through her body when a fleeting thought, that she pushed away as quickly as she could, came across her mind.

She _wanted_  him to look.

At this point, Ikki’s hands went further up her legs, as the massage proceeded. She was still moaning, and still embarrassed, but... she resisted less, as his hands massaged her calves. She could only wonder... if those hands would go even further up...

She tried her best to push those ideas away, but it was too late. She just looked down — to her breasts — feeling her face burning and almost weeping from embarrassment.

 

After several minutes, Ikki got up.

“Are you feeling better?”

She nodded, but didn’t make a sound nor tried to get up. She knew she would embarrass herself even more if she failed.

“I’m glad...” He smiled, that same carefree smile she knew so well. “I’m going ahead then, is that alright?”

She nodded.

“Good night... don’t forget locking the restaurant.”

She waited a few minutes as Ikki went to the male changing room and left in his casual clothes. He looked at her once more — of course, she still had no clothes on — and waved, acting like nothing was wrong.

 

Far from there, Ikki could barely smile back to the girls who stared at him in the street. He couldn’t get those last minutes out of his mind...

He used up every ounce of self-control to keep acting normally in that situation. He could see that he caught her unaware, and that she was embarrassed... in levels he had never seen before. He never thought he would ever see a girl literally unable to even move for being so embarrassed. It was almost... cute, in a weird way.

Even so... that was a sight he wouldn’t forget anytime soon. Ikki considered himself a gentleman, but... that perfect body... those huge, perky breasts... that model waist... those delicious thighs... even Ikki struggled to keep a serene expression as he looked at that goddess. Even now, he could feel his blood running to his face.

How would she deal with that... he hoped things could keep normal between them.

 

She still waited several minutes after he left, breathing deeply before getting up.

“What... was... that...”

She buried her face in her hands as she screamed into them. Then she finally ran to the female changing room and put on the same white bra and panties she had used when she came, before putting her usual dress and leaving. At that point, new lingerie sets were the last thing in her mind. She just wanted to go home... and forget the most embarrassing day she had ever had.

To think all of that... only happened because of an accident that was no one’s fault. Still dying from embarrassment as she walked home, she tried to see the bright side, thinking something that embarrassing only happens once in life.

Oh, if she knew what the next days had for her...


End file.
